Future is Promises
by latinisdead
Summary: Peter Kay's Car Share, pairing Kayleigh and John. this is set right after the finale ended, so they're on the bus. this is just my idea of how it will continue. There's light sex in this! i don't write a lot of sex in my stories but this fit this scene.


Peter Kay Car Share

Pairing: Kayleigh/John

Warnings: there could be some series finale spoilers

Ratings: Teen to Mature.

Song notes: I love Texas, the Scottish band, the title of this fic is from the song Future is promises – a woman wants to enjoy a man and willing to have his future, but he needs to let go of the past. John is like that man, and he was hurt, so he built a wall to keep himself safe.

One shot story! This story takes place on the bus after the final.

Title: Future is Promises

Throughout the trip after the 3rd time their song played on repeat Kayleigh fell asleep on John's shoulder. He moved his arm around her, to allow her soft padding to use as a pillow for her journey home. John's eyes caught a stranger as he sat across from them, he was tall, lean, with long blond hair and suddenly John felt it necessary to message to this guy Kayleigh was his. John stroked the back of her neck softly, like more than best mates and it felt right. That was a first.

Kayleigh slept on as the bus rattled down the street while John took in the sights from a different viewpoint, he didn't have to stress about being so responsible with his driving them to and from work. Kayleigh was his only person to worry about now. He absentmindedly stroked her hair as it felt just right. He felt the need to touch her, and he had to fight these arguments inside his head that he wasn't ready for this, to how right it felt to have her against him.

More bus riders came and went as they rattled on down the road. John missed his Fiat, and driving and honest to god he hates bus riding. He didn't like what he saw outside, dark grey rain clouds ready to burst open at any given time while all he has is a coat and no umbrella for protection. John hoped they'd make it to the stop before it just opens up.

Kayleigh mumbled about being there, or something into his chest. "Yeah, love, nearly there." She stirred awake, rubbing her eyes as they were a bit blurry from the sleep.

"Love that." Kayleigh's cheerful voice returned.

"I don't love that rain, though" He points towards the darkened sky.

"Oh, the luck we have John."

Luck indeed! They made way to exit the bus with no protection but their work coats and soon as they walked into the street the cloud let loose. "Great, just great – it pisses out when we got no umbrella," John said through gritted teeth.

Kayleigh ignored his tone and took a look at the time for her next bus, "Bloody hell, we missed the bus by minutes. What do we do, John?"

"Why do you always want me to fix things? I dunno know. "

Strangers with umbrellas passing by, folks waiting for the bus all seemed to not care about the rain. John started to laugh. Just another day, he thought!

Kayleigh sent him a puzzling look. "John, you're off your rockers. And while you're laughing, we're soaked through just waiting and for what? Jonathan?" She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

His full name caught his attention as he turned to face her still smiling. "Me house, it's not far we go a few blocks, ten minutes tops."

"Walking, are you daft, I'm wearing me pumps, they're killing my toes, and I got ladders all the way up my stockings', John are ya listening to me?"

"Yeah, since we're dead broke and me car is wrecked, best we get movin'" He offered her his hand.

She didn't object but made a point that her feet were killing her.

They did get to his house as the rain slowed down to a drizzle. As they turned the bend to come to an intersection and they waited, still holding hands as they slogged their way to his place. He smiled at her now, "Not much, its home, and I like it."

Kayleigh felt her heart tug a little when she realized how quaint the place was. The garden was small like he mentioned a few months back. "I loved the exposed brick." She eyed the site, it was perfect, and Kayleigh could see why John liked it so much.

John released her hand to fish out his front door key and unlocked the door. "After you, the loo is upstairs – there are a new towel hangin' so use that. Come on, don't drip dry on the lino."

John had watched her slip her shoes off first, and he just shook his head. "Let me find ya something to wear."

Something to wear! That's when it hit him. He ran his wet hands through his hair causing it to stick up in all directions. He hadn't thought this through because he wanted to get them out of the rain. He watched her run up the stairs and once the door closed he panicked. "Damn, John boy, you got yourself into somethin' 'ere."

He struggled with removing his coat as it clung to him like a second skin and the arms turned out when he finally got it off. Then his shoes, damn ruined they were as he kicked them off and with his socks. John then climbed the stairs only to pause outside the closed door to hearing Kayleigh belt Beyoncé (he has to admit the woman loved the singer) and it hit him hard in the gut how much he knows about her.

John fought with his tie, and the knot wasn't easy to pull free, "Bloody hell." And once it was loosened up, he could breathe. The conversations he's had with Kayleigh about being reckless flood back, and he wanted more than ever to take that woman and make love to her. The other voices in his head said: "slow down buddy." How slow can one go?

Kayleigh couldn't stop smiling. Her reflection looked back at her, a wild mess of hair, make up running down her face. Stockings with ladders and her uniform a wet mess on the floor she'll hang it later. With a quick yank she grabbed the towel, it was so soft, and fluffy and smelled of John, she took a deep breath of it in and held it against her skin; she just loved him so much. She slipped her bra off first leaving her only in lacy pants, and she was glad she had her undergarments wash done because Kayleigh would be horrified if caught in her 'granny' pants when she was on her lady time. Which luckily she wasn't!

She cleaned her face and fixed her hair the best she could without a brush on hand, "John?" She questioned.

Kayleigh wondered where he went. "Jonathan?" her voice rose in the end.

John heard her the first time but had his bedroom torn apart, drawers open, half turned as he searched for something that she could wear. "Just a minute, keep your knickers on." He called back.

He still hadn't changed out of his wet mess; first, he undid his belt, John remembered the first time found himself attracted to Kayleigh, weeks ago when they had a fry up he unbuttoned his trousers in front of her. Fuck, he grew hard instantly, and again his stomach did that flip-flop when he thought of her that way. His hands fumbled to unbutton his shirt, and it finally fell to the floor with his trousers. John tugged his vest off threw it with the rest on the ground. He heard her calling his name again. "All right, just a second, let me get somethin' for ya."

Something, anything, he wasn't sure what would fit her, until he saw it and picked it up out of the clean wash.

The conversation regarding him being reckless came back to him. Kayleigh was right, and he wasn't reckless, didn't bend the rules, until now. A gorgeous woman in his house and the irony that she may have nothing on made his head spin. He searched his room again, nothing, no condoms, he couldn't recall if she was on the Pill, or had anything with her. His head was a mess of thoughts, it's wrong, it's the right time, and he wanted too he didn't. What does a man do? Jim would have fucked the girl, he knew that – but he was John and now he had an opportunity to have sex, he had nothing. "Bullocks."

He felt defeated and with his best for her to wear he headed out of the room.

The bathroom door flung open to John standing there, with just his shorts and in his hands, John held the first vest she's seen him in. Before Kayleigh could say, his name his lips came crashing down on hers. He would kiss her good and proper. The intensity of the kiss deepened as they stood their bodies pressed against each other as his hands ran through her hair. It was the kiss of the century, and it knocked him for a loop. It was the best snog Kayleigh has ever had.

John pulled back enough to look at her. He opened his mouth, nothing came out, only he tried again, and she placed a finger to his lips. "What do you want to say to me, John?" The timber of her voice was soft.

"Kayleigh, I searched for condoms and found nothing…"

She giggled, "John, I'm on the Pill."

John gave a quick approving head nod, with a wink.

"Good. Because you're right, I've never been reckless or done things for myself." He gulped.

"John, look at me. Tell me what you see?"

He blinked and stood back to see Kayleigh in his bathroom wearing just her lacy pants and nothing more. "Wow."

Damn it, John! That came out completely wrong. He gave his head a shake. So he tried again, "You're a stunner."

"You think so, Jonathan?"

When her voice goes soft, and she called him Jonathan to get his attention, he reddened around the neck. "I do, do think so a lot."

"Well," Kayleigh stepped into his space holding her gaze with him. "Tell me what your heart wants John?" but before he answers she placed a finger over his mouth, "because, I want you to make love to me."

"I want to be your ride."

"Then come on." With her hand, she led him towards his bedroom.

They found their way into his bed (along the way he removed his shorts) both a bit awkwardly shy. John discovered his courage as Kayleigh guided his hands to touch her breasts. He has soft hands, as he massaged her nipples, he nibbled down her neck, until his mouth found one and rolled his tongue over it. Moaning she leaned into his mouth as John's teeth nipped as he sucks on a nipple.

His hands explored her hips, tracing the outline of her lacy knickers. With his thumbs he hooked them under the hem and tugged at them, Kayleigh giggled. "Throw them on your lampshade, John."

He gave her a smirk, "Cheeky."

He does though. "Ah, ye don't mind knickers on me lampshade as long as it's yours."

"Look who cottoned on." Kayleigh giggled.

They rolled until she was beneath him, his lips found hers kissing her softly. "I want more than your piss in me mouth."

"John…" his lips travel down her neck and found the other breast with his tongue. "I like both equally."

His tongue swirled around her nipple licking oh so softly, she sighed into it and found her hand exploring his body, landed at the belly button before she ran a finger along his member.

John closed his eye as she touched him that way. "Love, you don't know what you do to me."

"I think I do," Kayleigh said breathlessly.

John stills Kayleigh's hand with the lightest touch, "Love, you'll get ye chance, let me take care of ya."

She couldn't object, as he moved down with his tongue licking and sucking on her belly until he nudged her legs open and kissed the inside of her thighs.

Kayleigh's hands gripped the sheets as his hands massaged down her legs then back towards the center. He could smell her seedy scent, thick in the air, and him wanting a sample of it. John lowered himself brushing his fingers against her folds, one finger inside of her, pushing in as his tongue worked against her sensitive bits sending jolts of pleasure that made her toes curl.

Kayleigh couldn't handle it anymore, "John, I need you."

John didn't need any prompting as he pulled away and met her lips with his, "Just a sample, eh." And they laughed.

He waited for permission before he just entered her and guided him gently with her hands. He stilled for a second, his heart pounding, he didn't know how long he'd last but hoped it was more than a few strokes.

"Jesus Christ! Woman."

"Jonathan, move darling."

"I don't know if I'll last a minute."

"Then make it worth our time."

And he did. He moved inside of Kayleigh, holding his arms around her. She could feel his hot breath against her ear as his breathing became labored as he pushed inside of her harder as she egged him on with her legs. He never wanted this to end. Their lips connected once more, they nipped at each other's lips mouths breathing into each other.

He was balls deep when she felt an orgasm rip through her body as he pushed faster into her – his arms shook when he rocked once more into her, sweat rolled down his cheek. "Sorry." He mumbled into the mess of hair.

Kayleigh, flashed that same smile she had the night they almost kissed. John turned to face her still really sweaty and panting to catch his breath.

"I love you, Kayleigh Kitson."

"I love you, John Reckless Redmond."


End file.
